Balloons are used for various purposes, including for entertainment, advertising, display, and for decorations at parties or other occasions. Lighter-than-air balloons are typically filled with helium, but may be filled with any lighter-than-air gas in order to allow such balloons to float in air. The balloons may be made from a variety of materials, including natural or synthetic rubber, polyester, metallized polyester, nylon, or metallized nylon.
Lighter-than-air balloons are sometimes tethered by a string or ribbon to a weight. A variety of balloon weights have been developed. Such weights typically include a weight of predetermined weight, a length of ribbon, and sometimes a means to attach the balloon to the ribbon. Examples of such weights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,989,093 and 6,076,758 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0197084. There remains a need, however, for balloon weight systems having improved functionality.